


五次Jackson給團員bobo一次他被吻了

by Cold



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bobo - Freeform, kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold





	五次Jackson給團員bobo一次他被吻了

  
0  
  
眾所周知，Jackson是個mama boy，但在香港時，他從沒想過對除了他爸媽以外的人bobo，哪怕是他擊劍隊的小夥伴。  
  
扣除掉那些慶功宴後的糟糕遊戲，那不算。  
  
  
他*發誓*絕對是韓國萬惡的前後輩制打開了他什麼奇妙的開關，他一點都沒有想變成一個撒嬌精的。  
  
  
01  
  
  
第一次的時候，嚴格來說，他並不是想撒嬌，只是當下看到Mark哥在他手下掙扎時，逗弄的心情油然而生，於是他就在他Mark哥的臉頰上留下了一個帶著滿滿口水的生日bobo  
  
  
他絕對不會說他只是想看有潔癖的Mark哥崩潰的樣子。  
  
  
02  
  
  
金有謙這個偷偷來的小混蛋中二病患者，他真的以為偷偷bobo自己，他會沒發現嗎？  
  
突襲bobo會被人打的，很明顯他還沒從那次女朋友事件中學到教訓。  
  
  
要bobo別人，就要像他一樣，要有名正言順的理由，要藉遊戲之便。雖然前面二十秒那地獄般的磨鼻子他絕對一點都不想再經歷  
  
但看到純情結晶體面紅耳斥的樣子還是不錯的。  
  
  
  
03  
  
珍榮絕對是最難攻陷的成員之一，他不公平的想著他的朴狗都不知道跟Mark哥你來我往幾次了，但他王狗卻連索要個bobo都沒得到。  
  
  
只能趁著直播中途來了。  
  
  
偷襲過後馬上夾著尾巴逃走的Jackson躲在角落偷看著，他的朴狗愣了一下後無奈的笑了起來。他興奮得像個得到了喜歡的女孩注意的初丁。  
  
  
恩⋯⋯把話收回。  
  
他的朴狗絕對*不是*那種單純傻呆的女孩。  
  
  
04  
  
  
當然Jackson還是認為bobo其實是個充滿愛意的舉動。  
  
  
當他的BamBam，那個在他Jackson的大腿上有著一塊寫著他名字座位的Bambam，在生日時點了點自己的臉頰索吻時  
  
他當然要毫不猶豫的送上一個充滿愛意的bobo啦。  
  
  
05  
  
Got7最好的隊長。  
Got7最chic&sexy的成員。  
Got7裡全身都寫滿了*肉麻排斥*的男人  
  
林在範絕對是最無法忍受這種親密黏糊勁的⋯⋯才怪。  
  
  
就憑花美男bromance裡那種外表冷漠內心溫柔的樣，已經摸清他的底，每天在他旁邊撒潑打滾撒嬌的王Jackson堅決表示，他在範哥只是想端著真男人的架子。  
  
  
而他就是那個讓他把架子摔的粉碎的男人。  
  
最終他在舞台的角落堵到了他，伴著全場鳥寶寶的尖叫聲，他額外多附送了個福利給他親愛的隊長。  
  
  
誰說強迫性的bobo不是福利的，而且他發誓*兩個*絕對比一個好。  
  
  
  
+1  
  
  
「為什麼那麼做呢？Jackson哥」  
  
  
「恩？」  
  
  
「假裝bobo我」  
  
  
Jackson從手機螢幕上抬頭看了眼抱著抱枕的崔榮宰。  
  
「你說什麼啊？哥是為你著想啊」  
  
  
「才不是。」  
  
  
「你啊，你每次那些被bobo後驚恐的表情，早就在推特上傳開了」  
  
  
「現在不會了啊。」崔榮宰吶吶地小聲說道  
  
  
「你說什麼？」  
  
  
「我說現在不會了啦！」  
  
分貝數超標的話嚴重攻擊了Jackson的耳朵。  
  
  
他發誓如果崔榮宰再來一次，就算水獺寶寶在怎麼可愛他都要拔光他的毛。  
  
  
他瞪了崔榮宰一眼。

 

喔等等是那個眼神。  
  
  
那個*你的coco吃了我的Bob而我丟棄了你的Tom最後我傷了你的心而你讓我很內疚的不能再說事件*中的眼神。  
  
  
Jackson嘆了口氣。  
  
「你過來。」  
  
  
當崔榮宰慢慢地挪到他身旁時，Jackson一手壓著他的肩，嘟起了自己的嘴巴，閉上眼，他向著崔榮宰的臉頰傾身過去⋯⋯  
  
  
下一秒，一隻手扣住了自己的後腦杓，他的嘴唇毫無煞車地撞進了對方的嘴裡，吃痛聲被對方欣然地吞下，在他融化在這個深吻前時他想  
  
  
  
阿西，這*絕對*超出bobo的範圍了  
  
  
  
完  
  
  
後記：  
  
Jackson：⋯⋯l'm out. (呆）  
  
榮宰：2 out!! （跳開）


End file.
